pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 01- A new idol...Me?!
This is the first chapter of PriPara: Mirai no Stories Plot Arata Futaba was just a normal, heterochromic sixth grader who transferred to Paprika Private Academy.....Until fate gives her the chance to become an Idol! Summary In Arata's house, her older brother Sho, yells at Arata, causing her to fall off of her bed. Arata begins to chase Sho around the house until har father Tsukasa reminds her that Arata was going to get late for her first day in her new school. On her way to school, she met Mirei, who was about to close the school until Laala rushes in and accidentally bumps into Arata. Both of them fall down as Mirei closed the gates and gave them slips. During class, Arata enters the classroom and introduces herself, but Laala misreads the poorly written kanji as "Allen". The class begins calling her Allen, but is okay with it. During lunchtime, she joins Laala and Nao, who she later befriends after switching bentos, but to their surprise, Arata's PriTicket was underneath Nao's lunchbox. Before Laala could explain, Headmistress Gloria appeared and confiscated her PriTicket. Laala and Nao comforted her, but Arata insisted that she never wanted to become an Idol in the first place. After school, Arata walks back home until a ball rolls down the street, she goes after it. By the time she picked it up, a truck was heading towards her way. Luckily, she is saved by Sho's classmate, Masato Asukara, who gives her another PriTicket and leaves. Dumbfounded by the incident, Arata goes to Laala's and asks her if she could lead her to PriPara. Laala happily agrees. The next day, Laala, Nao and Arata enter PriPara for the first time. After Arata enters, she is distraught after seeing her PriPara self to be exactly like her normal self; plain. Laala cheers her up by going shopping, but she gets called by Meganii-san to perform. Thinking it was a good idea, Laala offers Arata to perform with her, much to Meganii-san and Nao's shock. In the "dressing room", Laala brings up the question about what was Arata's expertise in her old school, but she replies saying that she was just an ordinary student who had no special talents whatsoever. Arata demonstrates her singing, but turns out to be horrible. Laala gives Arata two bows as a welcoming gift. The two shared a tender moment, not before snapping PriTickets. During the performance, Arata just blankly stares at Laala, who was standing besides. The music plays as she miserably fails to catch up or make the right note. Nao covers her eyes and prays while the audience begins boo-ing at her. Suddenly, Arata hears a voice, saying to never give up. She redeems herself by perfectly singing the chorus with Laala and performs a new Making Drama called "Future Button! Opening the Idol Road!" with her. During the Cyalume Change phase, Arata suddenly hears the same voice, asking her if she loves PriPara, in which she agrees. Arata's PriPass Flip suddenly turns gold as she yells "PURE" as her appearance drastically changed, as one Idol, who is watching their appearance from her phone, is shocked. As the performance ends, everyone remains silent as Meganii-san turns off the lights and states there is some "technical problem", but the lights turn back on to reveal a masked boy with a flag with two wings. The boy introduces himself as the creator of Arata's new brand, Cross Wingz. Everyone cheers as both Arata and Laala are carried away by a bunch of pandas to the backstage, where Arata was asked by Meganii if she knew who masked boy was, with her saying no. Meganii thanks them for a brilliant performance and dismisses them, not before calling someone. Nao finds the two and congratulates Arata for successful live, not before realizing that her appearance has changed. Arata looks her reflection at the water fountain and screams in shock. Somewhere in Gloria's office, Arata's confiscated ticket fades into dust and got sucked into Gloria's vacuum cleaner, Rina. Characters Mirai no Stories * Arata Futaba * Sho Futaba * Tsukasa Futaba * Masato Asukara/Masked Boy * Glace Aqua Cocytus (cameo) PriPara * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Nao Ehime * Gloria Ookanda * Rina Category:SeriesCategory:FanseriesMajor EventsCategory:NightBellRose * The following things are introduced: ** The Futaba family ** Masato Asukara ** Cross Wingz ** Cyalume Change PURE * Arata receives her first PriTicket and goes to PriPara. * Arata becomes an Idol. Trivia * Glace Aqua Cocytus makes a cameo appearance as the Idol who was watching the live from her phone. Character Appearances